


Point and Click

by kathryne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored.  Sam has a Polaroid camera in her lab.  The inevitable ensues.  Set somewhere in season one; no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point and Click

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halfamoon 2012. Based on a prompt from Sophie Grace to write the backstory to the Polaroid seen [here](http://sophiagratia.tumblr.com/post/17100870597/desperatecult-my-heros-fic-prompt-that).

"Carter, why do you have a Polaroid camera in your lab? Lots of Kodak moments happen down here?"

Sam looked up from her microscope to see Jack poking through the lab's storage closet. She sighed. This always happened when they were grounded for more than a couple days: he got bored, and then god help them all. "For documenting experiments," she answered patiently. "Some need to be recorded hourly."

"You're telling me we can open a wormhole in the basement, but we can't come up with a better way of taking visual measurements in the lab than a Polaroid?" Jack tossed the camera in one hand. Sam winced internally, but didn't respond to his provocation. Janet was supposed to meet her for lunch. They had to be circumspect on-base as it was; the last thing she needed was Jack tagging along like some ridiculous chaperone. 

If she held very still, she thought, perhaps he would go away.

The sound of footsteps at the door brought her head up, but it wasn't Janet. It was Daniel and Teal'c, and Sam resigned herself to a loud meal in the mess rather than the private chat she'd been looking forward to.

"Hey, say cheese," Jack told them, raising the viewfinder to his eye and squinting. Daniel smiled obligingly, while Teal'c only lifted an eyebrow. The camera clicked and whirred, and Jack grabbed the photo out of the slot and began waving it around.

"Is there a particular type of cheese you wished to discuss, Jack O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel laughed. "No, it's a way of getting people to smile in photographs," he explained. "The position of the mouth when voicing the long 'e' approximates a smile. Saying the word creates a natural response that photographers take advantage of. See? Cheeeeeese." He demonstrated, mugging admirably. Sam giggled.

Jack whirled on her, camera in hand. "How about you, Carter?" He pointed the device at her. "You want to show Teal'c how it's done?"

Sam shook her head and backed away. "Sir, no, I don't think," she started, trying to think of some way to distract him. She had never been a fan of photos of herself; she always looked awkward and uncertain.

"Aw, c'mon. Pose nice with the microscope and think sciencey thoughts," Jack said, undaunted.

"Sam?" Janet appeared in the doorway with impeccable timing. "I brought lunch - oh." She broke off, seeing the rest of the team in the lab. "Gentlemen."

"Making house calls now, Doc?" Jack asked. "I didn't realize you were running a delivery service."

Janet put the tray down on the workbench next to Sam. "If I didn't bring her food, she might forget to eat. That's something I never have to worry about with the rest of you. In fact..." She checked her watch. "I'm surprised you're not up there now. It is taco day, you know."

Sam covered her smirk with a cough. Smooth, Janet, very smooth.

"We're teaching Teal'c about Earth culture," Jack said. "Today's lesson, Polaroids."

Janet took the picture of Teal'c and Daniel and examined it. Sam looked over her shoulder. Daniel was grinning maniacally, while Teal'c looked stoic as usual. It was actually a pretty good shot of the two of them. "I don't think Teal'c quite has the hang of it yet," Janet observed.

"I was trying to get Carter to model for us, but she's being shy. How about you, Doc? Any frustrated aspirations to the catwalk we can take advantage of?" Jack waved the camera.

"At my height?" Janet laughed, but tugged Sam forward. "Come on, Captain. Smile for the man so he can get up to the mess before they run out of food," she said to Sam.

Sam sighed and bent down. If this was what it took... She plastered a grin on her face.

"Say cheese," Jack ordered. 

Janet leaned back, her cheek warm against Sam's, and Sam felt her fake smile morph into a real one. "Cheese," they chorused as the flash popped in their eyes.

"There, was that so bad, Carter?" Jack asked, shaking the picture to dry it.

"I may never recover," sir," she replied, deadpan. Eyeing the tray Janet had brought down, she bypassed the sandwich and went straight for the blue jello. Daniel had taken the photograph from Jack and was showing it to Teal'c; she deliberately didn't look over.

"That's more like it," Daniel said. "See how they're smiling?"

"I believe I understand," Teal'c said. "Cheese. Cheeeeese." He worked his mouth into an exaggerated grin. Janet snorted with laughter.

"Hey, you gonna let her get away with that?" Jack asked Janet, gesturing at Sam. "I mean, dessert first? Shouldn't you have a medical opinion?"

Janet smiled and took the photo from Daniel, examining it. "Life's short," she said thoughtfully. "I think dessert first can be an excellent plan once in a while. You never know what's gonna happen, after all."

"Blue jello philosophy." Jack rolled his eyes. "That's our cue, guys. Lunchtime. Carter, I'm commandeering your camera. Don't worry, I won't let Daniel take it into the locker room."

"Hey," Daniel protested, and then they were gone.

Sam looked at Janet. "Nicely handled," she observed, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. "Here, give me the picture, I'll chuck it." She held out a hand, but Janet pulled away, looking horrified.

"Throw it out? Sam! Don't you want to keep it?" She clutched it to her chest.

"I don't look good in pictures, Janet," Sam said, wrinkling her nose. "And I don't need to give the Colonel any more reason to keep menacing people with my camera." 

"Sam," Janet said gently. "You're just as gorgeous in this photo as you are in real life, and if you don't want it, I do. Look." She held it out. Against her better judgment, Sam looked.

Oh.

They looked... happy.

"Um," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah," Janet said firmly. She tucked the photo into the pocket of her lab coat. "You're not throwing out our first photo together, Samantha Carter." Darting a glance at the door, she rose up on her toes and pecked Sam on the cheek. "And if I have anything to say about it, there'll be plenty more."

"Oh, there will, will there?" Sam asked. She squeezed Janet's hand and grinned.

"There will." Janet squeezed back. "Now, finish your jello and eat your sandwich. Doctor's orders."


End file.
